the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Medical Ninjutsu
'Description' Medical Ninjutsu (医療忍術, Iryō Ninjutsu) is a branch of ninjutsu associated with healing, as well as the manipulation of their own, or anothers' body, practised by shinobi categorised as "medical-nin". The use of medical ninjutsu requires very advanced chakra control, as well as extensive knowledge on such things as herbs, medicines, the human body and even poisons. 'Jutsu' Poison Counter - By expending an amount of CP equal to the base cost of a poison attack, the user can reduce the duration of the poison debuff by one round. 'Basic (10 CP) Jutsu' Wrathful Strike - The user channels chakra into a blade. A strike from this technique will sever the flesh around a wound from the victims chakra network. This prevents healing, both natural and jutsu based, for several hours after the attack is made. CP upkeep Chakra Scalpel - The user creates a blade of chakra that can be used to strike opponents, however these blades do no visible damage to an opponent when struck. Instead they cut muscles internally, severed muscles can be fatal, in the case of attacking the heart, but often disable the opponent instead. Unfortunately these blades cannot be used to block an enemies attack. CP upkeep Vermillion Sparrow - A similar chakra flow ability to Flying Swallow that incorporates Mystical Palm Technique. Wounds caused with this ability send a pulse of neurological activity into the target. Injuries will numb the area temporarily. CP upkeep 'Intermediate (20 CP) Jutsu' Mystical Palm Technique - This medical ninjutsu allows the user to speed up the body's natural healing process by sending chakra from their hands into a wound or afflicted body part. This allows the user to heal a patient without the need for medical equipment or surgery, making it very useful on the battlefield. It can be used to treat both external and internal injuries. The technique requires absolute concentration requiring the entire round, and not allowing the user to move rapidly. heals 2x amount put into it. Yin Healing Wound Destruction - This technique allows the user to reduce the damage they take from injuries by anticipating attacks and preemptively healing the area. This jutsu can also be used to heal injuries already on the user's body. If used preventatively to stop on oncoming attacks, nulifies 2 times CP investment in damage. This requires that the player has time and foresight to do so. If the player uses this after the fact it heals damage equal to the CP invested over 1-2 rounds. Only applies to the person using the technique. CP for 4 rounds of healing Chakra-Enhanced Strength - The user focuses chakra into their hands and feet using precise chakra control and releases it with pinpoint timing, which greatly enhances their strength. to STR, 20/round 'Taxing (40 CP) Jutsu' Pre-emptive Pentacle Healing - Must take yin healing first. This allows for pre-emptive healing at a rate of 2.5xs the CP investment or post-injury healing equivalent to the CP investment with only a simple single hand sign. Only applies to the user of the technique. Pentacle Healing - Must take mystical palm first. This allows for an instant heal of 2xs the CP investment with only a simple single hand sign. 'Medical Ninjutsu + Space-Time Manipulation' Chronorecovery - The user is able to "reset" inflicted wounds. Due to the raw power this ability uses, they can only reset very recent wounds, a prolonged attack against them would not be able to be healed this way. This jutsu is ideal against powerful, instaneous attacks. CP 'Medical Ninjutsu + Snake Techniques + Snake Summoning' Oro-Style Rebirth- This technique allows the user to repair large amounts of damage dealt to his/her body. It is often used in reaction to a fatal strike. The user appears to take the blow then sheds his/her skin and is reborn similar to that of a snake, healing 3 times the CP investment. As an added bonus if the user is outmatched, he/she can always try to hide within the damaged skin and make it appear as though he/she was slain. CP 'Known Users' * Celeste * Enlai Shuren * Izo Kushiro * Kantaro Uzumaki * Kozue Senju * Kusaru Uchiha * Masaki Gami * Nenshou Natsuin * Shinkirō Gami * Tanyū Uzumaki * Teiji Gomu * Yami Nara * Yoshimaru Igaku * Yume Kodama * Zumoni Tezuka Category:Rank Upgrade